1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated capacitor, and a laminated capacitor series and a laminated capacitor mounted body including the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art documents that disclose laminated capacitor mounted structures for the reduction of noise referred to as “acoustic noise” include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-65820. In the laminated capacitor mounted structure described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-65820, lands are provided on a substrate body, and respectively connected to external electrodes with solder. The height from the land electrode to the solder top is less than or equal to 1.27 times the height from the land electrode to apart of a capacitor conductor located closest to a circuit substrate, which is exposed from an end surface.
Prior art documents that disclose laminated ceramic capacitors for the reduction of ESL (Equivalent Series Inductance) include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-342846. The laminated ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-342846 is provided with terminal electrodes on both end surfaces in a longitudinal direction of a ceramic base. Electrode films are buried in the ceramic base, and stacked with ceramic layers interposed therebetween in the thickness direction of the ceramic base. One of the adjacent electrode films has one end connected to one of the terminal electrodes, whereas the other of the adjacent electrode films has one end connected to the other of the terminal electrodes. The conditions of: d1<e≦400 μm; and 0<d1≦80 μm are satisfied when the distance from the bottom to the uppermost electrode film is denoted by e in the thickness direction of the ceramic base, whereas the distance from the bottom to the lowermost electrode film is denoted by d1.
There is room for improvement of the laminated capacitor mounted structure described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-65820 from the perspective of reducing equivalent series inductance (ESL). There is room for improvement of the laminated ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-342846 from the perspective of reducing acoustic noise.